


My Whole Life Long

by MrowSaystheCat



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, this destroyed me to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrowSaystheCat/pseuds/MrowSaystheCat
Summary: The end of her story.





	My Whole Life Long

**Author's Note:**

> Find the song "My Whole Life Long" by Delta Rae - listen to it while you read this.
> 
> Don't stone me.

It was getting hard to focus. To move, to think, to breathe. Was this what it was really like; to be taken here at the end, when all the other hardships had come to pass? Why wasn’t it quiet and fast, giving her some mercy? She let out a soft sigh; feeling so tired, so ready to put up her burdens and go home. Her son – her and Glenn’s son – he was way past grown; a good man, so much like his Father. So strong. She could always see Glenn smiling at her in the flash of their boy’s eyes; their shared pride in a project well done. Everything they’d always wanted. 

He’d been there, most of the day. Her eyes flicked around the quiet room; the light from the hallway creeping in through a cracked door. Not there now. Someone must have talked him in to getting some rest; told him they’d get him if anything changed with her. She knew he’d be there, at the end. But, she wanted him to take care of himself, first and foremost. Her son knew she loved him, and she knew he loved her – there didn’t need to be any type of proof written in at the end of her story. She wasn’t a fool, and neither was he. None of their family was.

Still, some part of her wished that someone was there, even if she wasn’t afraid to be alone. Even at the end, and it was so close; she could feel it. At that very thought, the door pushed open a little bit and someone looked around at her. She lifted up a tiny bit, and it was almost too far for her to go; she was so weak. However, that person held out their hands to her, telling her to be still. They didn’t take long to approach the bed.

She smiled gently to see who it was; only a tiny bit surprised that he didn’t flicker away. Was this real?

At first, he wore a ball cap; eyes shy and smile nervous. Gradually, with each step he took, he began to change; hair getting a little longer, the hat disappearing, a little goatee growing on his chin. His features matured; the hardships of their lives wiping the children in their souls away. As he reached the bed; his eyes were confident, and his smile the very emblem of soulful love. The most handsome man she’d ever seen. And so, so very young.

“Glenn.” She whispered, her smile growing wide. Reaching up as far as she could, and he took her hand in his own. So warm; she could feel it radiating through her. He brought it to his lips and kissed her fingers, looking down at her with all the golden goodness she remembered glowing in his eyes. “Was I ever so young?” She whispered, her voice hoarse with emotion. Gently, she moved her hand from his touch, to caress his face. He was sitting on the bed then, she could feel the weight of his placement on the mattress edge next to her. The next thought that skipped through her mind brought tears to her eyes. He’d been too young; too full of life to go like that… She tried to get her lips around the words; touching his cheek the way she was, it was hard not to feel all those things in such an overwhelming way. All that came out was an aching sob.

“Hey, don’t. It’s okay. That’s all way past now, babe. I’m fine.” It was his turn to touch her face, gently wiping her tears away and looking at her with all that love; wanting so much to comfort her. The wash of her sorrow slips along his palm and fingers and she shakes her head up at him. Leave it to Glenn to say he was fine, it was okay; it hadn’t been fine or okay. It never was. It’d all been stolen from him, violently, and it still enraged her that he wasn’t able to fulfill all the greatness he had in him. Because of some asshole. “I promise, Maggie.” His voice bringing her eyes to rest on his, and he looks at her pointedly and then smiles.

“You had your whole life in front of you.” She breathed out; the words slipping along the tears.

“So did so many other people, but it doesn’t change how things worked out, does it?” He stated, gently stroking her hair; the way he used to, when they were in the deep of the night together, alone. “Besides, we still moved forward. You moved forward, Hershel was born. He grew up, he’s a great man. And you’re a great woman, always were. I’m so proud, babe. I was with you both, every step of the way.”

“I know; but it’s so hard to hold a ghost…” 

“You still did it.” He cracks a grin, unable to hold it back. “Maggie Rhee, Mistress of the impossible.”

“Always.” She smiled up at him; feeling the tears stifle some. Then, she shook her head softly. “I knew you were there, Glenn. Loving you was never something ‘impossible’.”

“You really want me to change the title to include that?”

“Maybe. Just for yourself.” She let out a little giggle; something she’d not done in years. He laughed with her, and he touched their foreheads together while he held her hands again.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you, too – I miss holding you.” She felt her lower lip tremble, and then there she went again, crying silent as the familiar ache moved through her.

“Babe, I’m right here.” He whispered; then he stretched himself out and lay beside her, wrapping her in his arms and staring in her eyes. “I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere else, ever.” Fingers through her hair again, and his lips pressed to her forehead; so warm, so loving. This had to be Heaven. “Almost.” He whispered softly; as if he heard or knew the thought. Of course, he would. “Almost.”

“I shouldn’t leave without saying goodbye.” She whispered back; scared to give sorrow to the loved ones that still survived.

“They know; I think they’ll all be in here soon.” 

And true to his word, Glenn held her through the last minutes; Carl opening the door to look in on her, seeing her gasp softly for breath, so very still where she lay. Turning to call for Hershel, to run down the hallway to where the other man was sleeping.  
A few heart beats later, and their son was standing over them; looking the very perfect mix of their union. The perfect picture of their love, their hardships. Their triumph, never to be forgotten – for all the pains it cost them. Sorrow written on his face as he touched his Mother’s hand. Said goodbye. 

He glanced up, and to the side; he thought he saw two people sitting on the edge of the bed. A glimpse of a young man smiling at a young woman; holding hands. For a moment, his breath caught. He didn’t need to be told who they were, didn’t need to ask.

“I love you both.” He whispered, and bowed his head as he grasped his mother’s hand; feeling as the cold slipped in where warm, solid life once pulsed. Knowing she was safe. His Dad had come to take her home.

**Author's Note:**

> That seriously hurt me to write, but its been haunting me since last night. I hope its okay; there might be more, because there was some more I wanted to do - but I cried so much, I gave myself a headache and had family asking me if I was okay :x


End file.
